Exile
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: What happens that same night after Seth Rollins leaves the shield and joins Evolution? What happens to Dean and Roman when the glue is gone? Cowritten by darjh619edge


Joe and Jon came into their shared hotel, they've been arguing since they were at the arena. Colby left them, not just in the storyline but he left them in their little private relationship they had. And they didn't know why so they kept arguing over it.

"Well I did nothing wrong. Must be you. I was always caring to him." Joe said with confidence in his voice. Jon slammed the door and locked it. He didn't even bother turning on the light, the moonlight coming from the window was enough. "Maybe it was your crap we put up with."

"My crap?" Jon put his hand on his chest and looked at the older man shocked. "Oh really?"

Jon looks at him, there is nothing but anger and hurt behind his pale blue eyes. This takes Joe back a little. Neither one of them had seen this coming. Colby had walked out on them without an warning or any reason why. Joe wants to fight with Jon, he doesn't care anymore. The only reason he put up with Jon was because of Colby and now he was gone this fueled his anger even more.

"Yes really you're so self-centered, it isn't even funny. I don't know why I agreed to this at all."

"Me neither but I guess there is no reason to pretend anymore Colby is gone thanks to you."

Joe gets in Jon's face his features are hard there is not trace of the gentle man that Jon use to see with Colby. "Asshole."

Jon laughs. "Asshole? That's all you got? I've been an asshole all my damn life and you're the only one who's been complaining. And you know what? Colby has never complained about how I was, only you. You're the one who wanted to disagree with everything I did. What is it Joe? Huh? Was it the looks? Was it because Colby pleased you more than that girl you got back at home?" Jon laughed when Joe tightened his jaw. Soon he was on the floor, Joe punched him. He actually punched him. "Oh there we go big boy. Letting out some fucking fuel huh? Classic."

"Shut your damn mouth." Joe got down and pinned Jon down, he was hurting his wrist by holding so tightly. Jon grunted and looked up with wild eyes. "Just shut the hell up."

Jon takes that as a challenge to see how far he can push Joe. He gives him a cocky look he is fired up but he doesn't care what Joe thinks of him. Colby had left him. Everybody he cared about left him at some point.

"Come on Joe,admit it. She isn't enough for you. You are pissed because Colby walked out on you now you have to go back to that damn life that you don't want to leave behind because you're scared."

Joe is looking at him with fire in his eyes. One of his hands goes around Jon's neck, he applies some pressure and Jon can feel the blood pumping through his body. He is sick in the mind and he knows it. This is exciting to him. Joe is abusing him, taking it all out on him.

"At least I have a girl at home and Colby for a while. You have nobody Jon because you're pathetic."

That actually hit Jon deep. He used all of his strength and got out of Joe's grip then smacked him hard across the face and pushed him off. Joe ended up on his stomach, he was about to get up but Jon plopped down on him and pushed him back down. Then gave him some of his own medicine. He pinned his arms down. The Samoan felt the younger man's dick hard against his ass. "Yeah fight me.." Jon said. "Take it out of me, show me what gets you fucking off at night you fucking asshole." Jon's words were mixed with arousal and anger and it confused Joe.

"You're sick, you know that? Get the hell off of me. You have 3 seconds."

"Okay. 1. 2. 3. Now what?"

Jon just laughed as Joe tried to get out from underneath him. He thrust forward and pushes himself a little harder against Joe's ass. Joe involuntarly lets out a moan and this makes Jon laugh even more.

"I maybe the sick fucker but at least I can admit what I want, you fucker. That's why Colby left. You can'y admit what you want. It scares you to not be in control doesn't it."

Joe can't take anymore of Jon's mouth he uses all his strength to lift them both up. Jon is taken by suprise as Joe slams him hard against the ground knocking the wind out of him for a moment. In this second Joe is back on top of him but this time his eyes are now lustful. He leans in without a second thought and bites Jon hard on the neck causing him to cry out. His cry is anger mixed with lust.

"You're such a twisted whore Jon."

Jon nods, he actually nods at that then roughly takes off Joe's shirt and throws it to the side before clawing down his back. "I am." Jon says then smashes their lips together. Rough moans came from the two men as they fought for dominance in this kiss, neither men trying to give up their control. Joe grabbed the hem on the Ohioan's shirt and pulled it hard, ripping it off of him. "This is what you really want, you want to be rough don't you? You couldn't be rough on Colby, you was afraid you'd hurt your precious baby."

"Shut the fuck up." Joe growled loudly and worked on Jon's pants.

Joe unbuttons his pants as his mouth works on his neck biting and sucking, not paying attention to how hard he is attacking him. He yanks his pants off and begins to rub his hard member through his briefs. Jon is trying to stay angry but Joe is making it so hard attacking him like that.

"You can be rough with me Joe. I am not your precious Colby, you won't break me."

Joe bites the younger man's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. He then kisses him harshly on the lips. He breaks the kiss and looks into his eyes, he sees fire, want, lust, and anger. Joe begins to twist his hands in the brunette's hair, pulling hard.

"I told you to shut the fuck up."

"Why so serious?" Jon cackles and Joe turns him over on his stomach then takes off his own pants and briefs. He's fully naked behind Jon as he looks down at him. Jon gets up on all fours, trying to gain some composer but Joe pushes him back down. Jon's ass was high in the air while his upper body was down.

"You're going to just shut the fuck up and take it." Joe said with a bite in his voice. "I'm tired of your damn mouth running. All you do is talk, you never give the hell up. So just shut your damn mouth."

"Okay.." Jon said in a soft voice.

The Samoan pulled off Jon's briefs roughly then rubbed his pre-cum all over his dick. The only thing to come out of the brunette's mouth was a soft moan as Joe lines his dick up with Jon's entrance. He pushes in a little, he actually doesn't want to hurt Jon so he waits a minute before pushing the rest of his member all the way inside of the Ohioan. He leans over him and bites at his ear. Jon is getting impatient.

"Joe please."

Joe grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls his head back he bites at his neck."That's it, beg for it."

"Don't make me do that. Please don't." Jon didn't want to give all of his control to the bigger man. He was already spread out for him on the fucking floor, what more could he want. He was deep inside of him. He could take pain but Colby couldn't, not this type of raw pain. No way.

"I said Beg. For. It." Joe smacks Jon's ass cheek hard then pins his arms down and licks at his neck. Jon groans then closes his eyes, he was so fucking weak and so tired. Maybe this was his fault. Maybe he doesn't deserve anything, maybe Colby hated him.

"Please.." Jon started. "Please fuck me, give me everything, Joe. I'll take it. You know I will."

Joe responds by thrusting hard inside of Jon. Jon let's out a moan that is laced with pain, pleasure and anger. He wants to punish himself for making Colby leave them he bucks his hips back to meet Joe's next thrust. Joe's dick stretching him,he hadn't been prepped but he loved the pain. He was sick and that is why Colby left. Joe grabs Jon's hips his fingers digging into the soft skin beneath him.

"God Jon you're so tight."

Soon Joe was slamming in, it wasn't fast either. They were slow hard slams that made Jon grunt every time another one came. Jon kept bucking back on those as well. "Yeah, it's all my fault." Jon said in a breathless voice. "Teach me how to be good, Joe."

Joe groans loudly, even though they didn't agree on everything really he still loved Jon's crazy ass. He loved him a lot, he doesn't admit this type of stuff because Jon would get a big head about it. "Shh." Joe shook his head. "Not your fault, baby boy."

"Yes, yes it is." Jon lets out a high pitched moan when Joe strikes his prostate. "God, I can't fucking think correctly."

Joe thrust into him hitting his nerves again and lets out a loud growl. "Then don't think."

He reaches around and begins to stroke Jon's dick. Using his thumb to wipe some of Jon's precum from his slit and down his shaft. He starts to stroke him in time with his thrust. Joe is breathing heavy,low growls escaping his lips. Jon isn't even sure what is happening his mind can't keep up with the different sensations running through his body. Nobody could be rough and but care at the same time like Joe.

"Joe you're so good to me."

Joe smiles and leans down to kiss Jon's cheek. The brunette turns his head and they kiss softly on the lips. Jon licks the Samoan's top lip, asking for permission to come in. Joe opens his mouth and let his lover's tongue slide in his mouth and tangle with his. Their tongues roll out slowly, taking their sweet time in this kiss as they moan into it. Joe sped up his slams and stopped the kiss to breathe.

Jon pants as he begs for Joe to fill him up. He bucks back again,keeping up with Joe. The raven haired man is stroking the Ohioan's dick faster. Jon can feel his heart beating hard in his chest and his breathing his becoming heavier. He starts to moan loudly,his eyes close as he loses control. The pleasure is too much so he lets go. Jon calls out Joe's name as his cum hits the floor underneath him, letting all that pent up anger go finally.

Joe sighs loudly and keeps thrusting hard as he comes close to his climax. He rubs his lips by Jon's ear them kisses it. "I love you, don't forget that. Colby left but that doesn't mean anything, I still want to be with you. It's not your fault." Joe closed his eyes and howled out in pleasure as he started filling up his lover with his product, his dick was throbbing inside of him. Jon let out a shuddered breath and collapsed on the floor fully. The older man pulled out slowly then got up on wobbly legs to get a wet cloth from the bathroom. When he came back Jon was sitting up, leaning on the bed. He sat on the floor and cleaned him off them himself. Once done Joe threw the cloth carelessly.

"I miss him." Jon said in a whisper.

"Me too."


End file.
